Complications
'''"Complications" '''is the fourth episode of Chapter 1 of Dungeon Select and the fourth episode of the series overall. The party returns The Chromasphere to Archmage Brassbend but run into some complications... Summary Part 1 As a result of the vision Ash had of Orcus, he got marked. An insignia got burnt into his stomach, at first he tried to play it like nothing was wrong, but eventually the pain got too much and he had to come clean. They travelled to a Drow settlement on the surface that is concealed in the dark by a magic field surrounding it. The party got greeted by Illareth her father and got the chance to stock up on some supplies. From there the party travelled back to Archmage Brassbend accompanied by Illareth to make sure The Chromasphere would end up in good hands. As a reward for returning The Chromasphere the party recieves some gold and: * Nakul recieves a +1 Maul * Lozan recieves the Goggles of Night * Ashtaranu recieves a Ring of Truthtelling * Tramaris recieves information regarding a map he is searching for * Aktanis recieves information about the party that is searching for her * Kiseran recieves information regarding the whereabouts of another Genasi, one she's met a long time ago and lost contact with. The party discusses what will happen further with the sphere and they also discuss what is happening to Ash. Archmage Brassbend points out that Ash is going to need the help of a Cleric, as soon as possible, because typically if he bears the mark for longer than a day, he will die and his soul will be transported to The Nine Hells. Brassbend sets the group up with a horse and carriage driven by spectral horses right away, that flies them towards Port Sa'rim, a city to the south-west of The Archmage Tower. Part 2 After a long night of resting in the carriage that is being flown towards Port Sa'rim, the party wakes up a little before they make their landing. Now attuned to their new items and feeling fresh, the party hops out of the carriage as it lands right in front of the main entrance to the city. As they enter the city the group smells a bunch of different herbs and spices, they hear a lot of merchants yelling over the market square trying to sell their goods and a lot of armed guards all wearing armor dressed with a tabard that depicts three stars. They ask where the nearest temple is, and they get pointed towards the temple of Aros. The party splits up, Aktanis goes towards the nearest tavern to drink accompanied by Tramaris, Lozan and Nakul head towards the Arcana Emporium to shop for some magical goods, while Kiseran and Ashtaranu head towards the temple. Lozan meets Thianell, the owner of the Arcana Emporium, a female High Elf with long silvered hair wearing these long black robes with green finishes. Lozan purchases a Component Pouch here and Nakul inquires about a couple of items and eventually purchases 3 healing potions after humiliating himself in a game of Wrestle arms against Thianell. Meanwhile Kiseran and Ash arrive at the temple, they ask for the highest Cleric present and eventually get greeted by a Half Elven cleric, who leads them into a private room inside the temple. After a long and tiring ritual which almost cost Ash his life, the Mark of Orcus is removed. The two of them go outside the temple and meet up with Nakul and Lozan. The four of them are wondering where Aktanis is, Nakul goes to the nearest inn to find her. Meanwhile at the Inn Aktanis made a new friend, a Gunslinger named Elavantir. Nakul walks into the Inn as the two of them are having a conversation and he leads both Elavantir and a very drunk Aktanis towards the rest of the group where Kiseran turns out to know Elavantir from a long time ago. They catch up a little bit an then the conversation get's interrupted by a loud yell coming from the other side of the city: "He's last been sensed here, find him!" Featured Characters The party * Kiseran Duadhe * Aktanis * Tramaris (DM Controlled) * Lozan Ariztar * Ashtaranu Gotar * Nakul Sparkbolt New * Unnamed Drow Sorcerer * Father Craavor * Unnamed Drow Fletcher * Illareth's father * Elavantir * Thianell * Kaakas Returning * Illareth Category:Chapter 1 Category:Episodes